


Tonight, Mr Blue

by ArtsyJesseBlue



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyJesseBlue/pseuds/ArtsyJesseBlue
Summary: The beginning of Jesse & April's romance. These short stories are missing parts from the “Jesse's Return” story. I left them out, due to the teenage rating. This is explicit mature content. I will use some parts of the original story, to introduce the action.





	1. A New Beginning

**Tonight, Mr Blue**

**~A New Beginning~**

 

 The group of fugitives was running through a dark field, rolling and shooting up towards the enemy ships. Colt zapped a few of them. Explosions in the sky...

"Yoo-hoo! That's it, bushwackers, bite the dust!" Colt expressed his contentment.

Finally, after a treacherous run, the group arrived at Ramrod. They rushed up the stairs and got inside... Saber Rider looked back at the group and counted... about 30 former outriders. He turned around and said:

"Jesse, these are your men, you stay here and... Whaaaatt? Where is Jesse?"

Everyone gasped. They looked around and...

"April is gone too!" cried Colt.

"That rascal!... Ugh... He tricked us again!" Fireball yelled.

The sound of an engine came from outside. A ship took off the planet. It was Eagle's ship..., the one that Jesse came with.

"You're not going anywhere, you sleazy varmint!" Colt rushed up towards the control room.

Fireball opened a channel:

"Jesse, we're right behind you, don't even think you are going to get away this time!"

No answer from Jesse...

 

* * *

 

"Well now, April, where should we go...?" Jesse was tapping on his keyboard, while confidently leaning against the back of his chair.

"We are all going home, Jesse, where you belong, too." April replied. She was sitting on the co-pilot chair, her legs crossed, looking with an attitude at Jesse.

J: "Is that so? Do you think I want to see Fireball's face every day? Oh man, that would ruin my appetite."

"Jesse, come in." Saber Rider called on the intercom.

"Jesse, you ratty pest, wait until I get to you!" Colt's angry voice came through the intercom.

"Go eat a cactus, Colt! Your voice would sound much better after that!" Jesse smacked his lips and shut off the intercom. "First and foremost, let's jump dimensions, shall we?"

He pushed some buttons on his board and pulled the accelerator. The ship turned towards a wormhole and sped up into it. Ramrod followed their course.

Stars and bright lights started spinning around them. April felt that this inter-dimensional travel was like a passage into an unknown future, and that something about her life was about to change. There was a power greater than herself that was pulling them both into an undisclosed direction in life. She leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes... "Let go, April..." she thought. Her father's ship was like a sanctuary for her. She grew up with her father piloting this ship, and herself sitting on this chair, looking up at him as her hero and protector. And now, instead of her father, Jesse Blue was navigating it through strands of time...

After a while, the two ships exited the wormhole. Jesse looked at his radar screen... Of course, Ramrod was still behind them...

"So..." Jesse exhaling. "Let's find a beautiful place to go to..." He tried typing in some coordinates.

"Hey, what?" Tap-tap-tap! Nothing, the keyboard was not responding. "It's locked! Heeey!"

April was not looking at him. Her hand was on the control panel, covering a button.

"Oh... you pretty genius... stop playing with me now..." Jesse was half annoyed, half amused. "This is not a game, April!"

He stood up and came towards her. She stood up, also, with a cheeky smile.

A few steps and he was near her. She was facing him now, with her back to the control panel. Her hand was still covering the button. He tried to lift it. She pushed his hand away.

J, smiling: "Come on, April, you know you can't win. I'm much stronger than you."

A, this time with a serious face: "We are going home, Jesse, no matter what."

J, still amused: "Oh, yeah? What are you planning to do, now? Pretend you are gonna pass out again, to make me say "please"?" He leaned over and tried to push her hand away from the button. "I can be ruthless, you know..." and he slowly got closer to her.

Her breath was close to his lips. He suddenly felt a rush of heat coming up his body. His hands slowly touched her waist...

A jolt of fear pierced through her chest. Butterflies in her stomach... She remembered some words from old training: "Go for it, even if you feel the fear!"

But this wasn't about fear of fighting anymore. She was not afraid to fight Jesse. This was something else... A different kind of fear, the same one that she felt when she first met him... She closed her eyes... and leaned forward...

He was not expecting that!... A jolt of heat rushed through his lips and into his body... The heat burst flashed down through his heart, spreading in all directions... The ceiling was spinning...

Here they were, two old enemies, in a timeless kiss.

Her father's ship ship was flying fast, among stars and planets... She wrapped her arms around his neck, in a deeper embrace.

Suddenly, April's hands twitched, shocked from an electric spark. Jesse's skin was shooting flashes of shocks... His whole body started lighting up in a white glowing light.

"Jesse!" What's going on with you, Jesse?!"

He fell on his back and landed on her chair, unconscious. The electric white glow kept coming out of his body.

April opened up the intercom.

"Saber, Fireball, Colt, come in!" her voice was trembling.

 

* * *

 

 

In the Yuma hospital, April was inside Jesse's room, leaning against the door, looking at him, across the room. She wanted to start saying something, but she didn't know where to begin.

He turned around and looked at her.

J: "So it's all true... I'm a traitor and a rattlesnake..."

A: "You are not, Jesse. It's not your fault..."

J: "Who's fault is it, then? Your friends want my head very badly."

A: "I'll talk to them, I'll explain what happened to you and how you came back."

J: "How DID I come back?"

A: "Oh, I thought you remember..."

J: "It's all like a dream, although I remember I was getting some painful serotonin shots from an old guy... How did I get treated in the end?"

A: "What's the most recent thing you remember from your... "dream"?"

J: "I remember we were running away from some spider robots, and then we got out in the open and I took you in my arms and flew away with you."

A: "And then...?"

J: "Then I remember vaguely how we headed towards the wormhole to jump dimensions and then... pffff..." he sighed "I... don't remember anything after that..."

Moment of silence. He was looking down, trying to remember. He raised his eyes and looked at her. His eyebrows were asking for an answer.

April looked at him for a few seconds, then looked away in shyness. She was somehow happy that he didn't remember.

She moved away from the door and took a pen from a table. She started playing with the pen in a nervous gesture. He slowly touched her hand and took her pen away.

J: "What did you do to me, April?"

April started to giggle. "I put a spell on you, hee-hee!"

"Hey, seriously, April, what happened to me there?"

"It's a mystery, Jesse," she laughed.

J: "I'd like to solve this mystery..." and he took her hand and slowly drew a heart on her palm, with the pen.

Butterflies again in her stomach... She raised her eyes up to him: "If you promise you won't tell anyone..."

J: "I won't, I promise!"

A: "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes. But quickly opened them, in curiosity.

April winced and looked away: "Not playing anymore, I can't trust you."

J: "C'mon, I want to play. I promise I won't open them."

She slowly took her blue scarf that she had around her waist and tied his eyes. She chuckled.

He felt her breath next to his neck as she was tying his eyes. His mouth opened, in a lustful desire. April's heart jumped... Boy, he's got such hot looks, even with half of his face covered. If there was something she was ever afraid of in him, his eyes were her biggest fear. She felt right into their trap, when she first met him at the Cavalry Command. And now she wanted to play by her own rules... Why was she covering his eyes?

Jesse inhaled, with his mouth almost closed, hissing in a painful expectation... What was April up to? What's gotten into her? He thought she was not interested in him... He thought she was... interested only in Fireball... From all he could recall out of his past encounters with her, while he was under the outrider virus..., she had been either rejecting him, or just playing the friendly card... Except that last time, when he could not remember anything... and now, she was just about to give him the answer to that question...

He closed his lips and tried to feel the air around him with his hands. She was not near him anymore.

“Where are you, April?...”

Silence...

“Did you run away?”

More silence...

She was right in front of him, but out of his hands' reach..., holding her breath.

_Oh boy, how will I do this...?_ she thought. _I've kissed him once before... but this time it's different... This time it's serious... How will he react...? What if he actually doesn't like me at all, and it was all because of the virus? And now that the virus is gone... What if he'll reject me?_

For April, there was only one way to work around this. HER way.

She went straight to him and put her hand on his chest. He winced and opened his mouth in surprise.

“Oh, so you ARE here!” he smirked.

“Shht...” she pushed a finger against his lips. Oh they are so irresistible!... and she continued pushing his chest until he started moving backwards and leaned against the wall behind him. He tried to open his arms and maybe... touch her, but she sensed his move and shoved his hands behind his back.

“So now I'm tied up everywhere... My eyes, my hands, my lips... Is this what happened to me out there...?” he chuckled.

April didn't reply anything... She was panting... Butterflies were dancing in her belly, going deeper down..., in a whirl of throbs. _Go for it, even through the fear!_ her mind demanded. But her heart was beating to break her chest... How could she do this? What if he will reject her? What if he actually had a girlfriend before he left the academy, and she was now waiting for him? Or...what if he loved Trista instead? Or even worse, what if he was still having an evil side, even without the virus? Oh, so many questions...

_I'll just test him a little bit... and see how he reacts. If he pushes me away, I'll run and pretend like it never happened. Wait... didn't he just... draw a heart on my palm...?_ and she opened her hand and looked at the heart... That gave her courage...

A soft touch on his lips..., more like an impression of a kiss... He moaned in pleasure, as his expectation was finally confirmed... Yes! She does love him, after all!! Yes, April is kissing him! He leaned forward and tried to reach those lips in a more passionate kiss... But April gasped and pushed him away...

“Wait, what...? April...”

She got scared of his moan, thinking that he maybe disapproved of her kissing him. She stood there, a few feet away from him, abashed and ready to leave the room, but in the same time waiting for his next move...

“Hey... I remember!” He held his hand at his forehead. “You did kiss me last time...!” Ohh... he couldn't take being blindfolded anymore! He had to be in control! He pushed the scarf away from his eyes and held it in his hands, like a lasso.

Oh no, those penetrating eyes, gazing at her! She felt his look going too deep inside her, ransacking all her intimate chambers. She looked at him for a few good seconds, and then she looked away and backed towards the door... This was getting too intense. She blushed.

“Hey, April... Come on...” His eyes narrowed, as he extended his hand to get her back, next to him.

She turned around like a frightened gazelle and tried to reach for the door.

“What have I done wrong, my love...? Tell me...” he rushed to catch her before she could escape the scene. He remembered she didn't like being grabbed by her arm, so he went for her hips... and wrapped the scarf around her waist in a fast move. She squealed and her hands twitched in the air. Now he was in control... He pulled the blue scarf towards him and his body touched her back. One arm wrapped around her and the other pulling the scarf...

“Ahhhh” she gasped for air... her mouth open in surprise, fear and pleasure.

“I want the rest of that kiss, April... Don't run away from me...” he whispered into her ear. “Why are you torturing me like this...? Can't you see I'm all crazy about you?...” and he tightened the grip, embracing her... His body pressed against hers, what a feeling... A jolt of pleasure rushed up her hips into her womb... Instinctively, she turned her head towards him and met his lips... Oh, what a thrilling pleasure! His cat-like eyes narrowed, as he pushed his lips onto hers. Passion exploded like fireworks. She looked at him and turned around to better meet his mouth. His eyes gazed deep inside hers, as she slowly closed them in pleasure... He started tugging her bottom lip, softly biting it. Suddenly she opened her mouth and started exploring him, slowly... She leaned on her back as he held her in his arms. They fell on the hospital bed and he started caressing her arms and hips. A burst of arousal blossomed deep inside her. _Oh, that feels so good, Jesse,_ she thought. She started moaning in pleasure. Her blonde hair was spread on the bed, in curved shining strands. He was kissing down her neck..., his hands gently stroking her curvy hips and thighs.

“Ahhhh....” she gasped and suddenly pushed him away.... No, this was too much! What was he doing to her? She never lost control like this! And they were in a hospital room, for the sake of love!

She jumped up from bed, while he rolled on to the bedside, looking at her with a confused look.

“I should go back, my dad has to give us the evening briefing...” she whispered, her hair all ruffled.

“Are you... going to hate me for this?” he stood up and came closer to her.

“Hate you...? Oh, no... I... it's just...”

“Too much?” he raised one eyebrow.

“Yes..., and too fast...” she was holding her hand to her temple. “But I'll see you tomorrow... again?” and she smiled and leaned over to blow him a kiss on his cheek.

“I look forward to it, my love...” he turned and kissed her mouth. She looked at him shyly, then looked away.

“Ah, you are so coy...” he smiled at her and gave her another one of his charming looks.

“Bye Jesse, see you...” she darted out of the room. _Breathe in... breathe out, April..._ She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall...

“Oh, hi daddy...” she winced, as she saw her father coming down the corridor.

“Hi April... Is everything alright?”

“Yes daddy...” she tried to hold her posture. But her red cheeks were telling him a different story.

“Come, let's get back to the Command Center,” he smiled and winked at her.

“Sure, daddy...” she blushed even more.

 


	2. Slow Pace

**~Slow Pace~**

 

The warm drops of water in the shower were pouring down over her slim body. She closed her eyes and held her hands against the shower wall. She could not control her emotions anymore. She let all her intimate shivers and thrills crawl up to the surface of her skin. _Oh, April, what is this boy doing to you...?_ How is she going to handle sharing the same quarters with Jesse, without giving in to her deepest desires? She wanted to be next to him, but in the same time she was afraid of him. Afraid of his hot embrace, afraid she could open herself too much, give too much into his sweet kisses and hugs... She was not ready to go that far. Or... was she...? Here they were, their first quiet night after so many adventures... The Star Sheriffs and Jesse were now far out into another dimension, on an unimaginably beautiful planet, called Earth... _Oh, Jesse..._ she took a deep breath and stepped out of Ramrod's shower, wrapping herself in her towel and in her own thoughts and desires... She sighed and exhaled in a subtle moan, as she gently enveloped her wet hair into another drying towel. Yes, they were alone inside Ramrod I, relaxing after all the crazy escapades and battles.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and April emerged in a bath gown, yawning and pretending to be calm as ever. At the opposite side of the Ramrod's hallway, another door opened. Jesse came out ruffling his newly washed blue hair. He was bare feet, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. He stopped on the doorstep, looking at April, as she was hesitantly getting out of the bathroom.

“Hi...” he slowly raised his eyes, scanning her from toes to head. _She has beautiful legs, that she … does... indeed... And a gorgeous mouth... and that wavy wet blonde hair, and... blue eyes... and ah... that chest rising and falling softly..._

“Jesse...” she slowly walked out towards him, trying to look anywhere but into his eyes. Boy, they were so intense...

He leaned against the doorway, throwing her a gentle look, as she passed by him and continued walking to her own bedroom.

“Are you going to sleep?” he asked her from behind...

“That was my plan...” she answered...

“Was...? You mean there _is_ another plan...?” he smirked.

“Umm...” she whispered as she went along the corridor. “Maybe...” she threw him a short glance.

“Should I know about that plan?” he started walking beside her.

“Well I think you're quite nosy tonight, Mr Blue...” she fluttered her long eyelashes at him.

“I'm always nosy when I'm around you... Miss Eagle...” and he stopped in front of her door and intentionally put his arm across the door entrance, so she couldn't get inside.

“Jesse, are you trying to replay the scene from the Cavalry Command, when you were a cadet?” she chuckled. “I guarantee you, that is not going to impress me,” and she suddenly threw him an angry glance. Then her look softened, as if trying to test him.

“I don't doubt you'll fight me hard. But I don't want to fight you tonight, April. I want to love you...” and he slowly touched her cheek with one finger, going down her jaw, up her chin and around her soft lips.

_Oh boy...This is going to get hot... April, keep your head on your shoulders..._

Her eyes looked down in shyness, and her lips parted. Jesse took her face in his palms and raised her chin up.

“I'm so in love with you, April... You are so beautiful...” he looked at her and kissed her lips. Her heart was beating to break her chest.

“Please let me in...” her voice was faint.

“In?... Oh, you mean... in my heart?... Hm, you are already in there, miss Eagle...”

He was playful. She was not getting anywhere like this.

“Please, I need to get inside the room..., to change for bed...” she pushed her hands onto his chest, with a cheeky smile.

“Can I come inside, too...?” he glanced at her with a sly look, then he pouted.

“Oh, Jesse, you are so pushy, you know...”

“Well, a man has to try as hard as he can...” he raised his eyebrows in an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“If I give you a kiss, can I go inside my room and have some privacy...?” she threw him a grin.

“Mmmm, okay...”

She launched herself at him, pushing her lips hard on his mouth, beating his chest with her small fists.

“Ahhh, you want to fight... sexy Star Sheriff!” he took her up in his arms and carried her inside the bedroom.

“Put me down, you charmer!” she tried to oppose him.

“Here you go, miss demanding Star Sheriff!” he suddenly launched over her in bed and pushed her hands against the pillow.

“What about my priva... mmmm” she couldn't finish her sentence. He was reaching deep inside her mouth, with long, slow tongue strokes. She could not resist him anymore. Her hands started exploring his body... first around and down his shoulders – _boy he's got strong arms –_ then around his pectorals, down his abs... but then she shyly went around his waist, in a slow avoidant touch. He pushed himself against her and wrapped one arm around her thin body. One short pull and her gown came undone.

“Argh...” she was not expecting this! “Jesse...” she tried to admonish him.

“Um... sorry...” he stopped and looked into her eyes. Her voice was telling him something, but her eyes were showing a different story. He glanced down at her naked chest. She twitched underneath him, trying to hide her nudity. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed in a quaint smile.

“I want to... kiss this beautiful girl all over...” he whispered.

Her breath was shallow... Her mouth was open, her look expectant.

“Ummm, Jesse...” she pulled her head back.

“You like this...?” he asked while cupping one of her breasts with one hand.

“Oh yes... Please take me slowly... Don't rush...”

“Like this...?” he slowed his gentle touch even more and rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

“Yes, I mean, no, I mean... Mmmmm.... _Oh this was so good!_ I meant let's take it easy..., I'm not ready to go too far...”

“Ah, you mean... making love...?” and his eyebrows raised again.

She gasped in surprise. _This guy is really a pusher. Clear your head, April... Oh, this is too good, though!_

“Yes, Jesse, that's what I meant. Don't rush me...” and, again, her voice was telling something different than her body. She turned her face on one side, exposing her rosy cheek and white neck.

“Don't worry, my love... We have all the time in the world. This blue planet will spin around for many more years,” and he smirked at her with his trademark Jesse Blue face, then kissed her down the neck, with the intention to go down to her breasts.

“Ha, a blue planet for Mr Blue... How appropriate....” April giggled. He reached one of her breasts and swirled his tongue around her nipple.

“You're not being fair, Jesse... I asked for a slower pace...” she grabbed his head in her palms and tried to pull him up. But the waves of pleasure engulfed her and she gave in.

He raised his head up and reached her mouth again. She moaned voluptuously and held him tight. He stopped and looked at her again...

“Alright, you asked for a very slow pace, April. Are you ready for a long night...?”

He gently bit her lower lip and slowly caressed the back of her neck. His crouch touched her down her intimate spot and she winced in a mix of pleasure and fear. He was so big and so ready... And she was... virgin.

  


  


  


  


 


End file.
